J'étais seule mais un ange m'a sauvé
by Karou Kyouday
Summary: "Je suis plongée dans le noir. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle." Angie pauvre jeune fille a tété enlever des son plus jeune âge, mais son cousin la recherche... Venez lire, je suis nul pour les résumer!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, Me revoici avec cette fois une histoire plus violente que la première.

Titre: ** J'étais seule mais un ange m'a sauvé **

Rating: **M car présence de viol et inceste!**

Genre: **romance**

Résumé: **"Je suis plongée dans le noir. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle." Angie pauvre jeune fille a tété enlever des son plus jeune âge, mais son cousin la recherche... Venez lire, je suis nul pour les résumer!**

Disclamé: **Cette histoire m'appartient et les personnages aussi!**

**OoO ... OoO**

Je suis plongée dans le noir. L'humidité et la fraîcheur des cachots me fait frissonner. Je reste là, à attendre. Peut-être 1 heure, 1 jour, 1 année... je ne sais pas. Pour moi cela fait 1 éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une ombre indistincte pour mes pauvres yeux que la lumière aveugle.

Moi qui n'avait vu, ces derniers temps, que la noirceur opaque de ces murs. Voilà qu'enfin je voyais la lumière. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mon visage mais je ne cherche pas à les essuyer. Une voix rauque, presque cassée, se fait entendre, me demandant de la suivre, ce que je fais. Cet Ange m'offre la liberté, je ne peux que la saisir.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs, un dédale sans fin de mur grisonnant, puant la moisissure. Lui, ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et continue de marcher, alors que je peine pour faire 1 pas, mes jambes n'ayant pas servies depuis longtemps. Quand il s'en rend compte, il revient vers moi, me soulève et me porte jusqu'à destination.

Arrivée dans la cour, je remarque les corps sans vie, le sol recouvert de sang, les corps sans membres. Enfin, il me sort du château. L'inconnu me demande mon nom et je ne peux répondre. Un nom ? Qu'est-ce que sait ? Ça se mange ? L'homme rit. C'est un si beau son. Il faut qu'il rit, toujours, rien que pour moi et puis, je veux le voir sourire, tout le temps.

-Tu es un Ange, un Ange déchu. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras "Angie". Ça te plait ? Ah et moi je m'appelle Alec, Alec Clairwood.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il me plait, il me l'a choisi. Mais m'appeler "Ange" alors que c'est lui l'être céleste, celui qui aide son prochain et qui prend soin d'autrui, n'est pas logique.

-Dit moi Angie, pourquoi étais-tu là, dans ces cachots ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il me demande quelque chose, mais moi-même suis dans le noir le plus complet. Tient il pleut. Bizarre, pourtant il n'y a aucun nuage au-dessus de nous. Mais je sens cette eau me glissant dessus, rajoutant à ma douleur. Il me sert dans ses bras, me murmurant que tout vas bien, que plus personne ne me fera du mal.

Il veut me protéger ? Ça veut dire que je peux rester près de lui ? Qu'il veut bien de moi ? Il m'emporte avec lui, m'installe dans son carrosse et là, je m'endors, blottie contre lui. Quand je me réveille, je suis seule, entre des draps blancs. J'ai peur. Et s'il m'a mentit et s'il m'a abandonnée ?

Mes yeux recommencent à me faire mal et je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mouillant mes jambes nues. Je sens plus que je ne vois des bras protecteurs me serrer comme s'ils voulaient chasser mes craintes les plus profondes. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépend, ne voulant le lâcher pour rien au monde. Il me berce doucement, lentement, presque amoureusement et me fredonne une douce musique.

-Angie, tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu restes ici avec moi pour toujours.

Oui, que demander de plus ? Il sera là, avec moi, pour l'éternité.

OoO 5 ans plus tard OoO

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 5 ans, 5 ans qu'il m'a recueilli. Mais pourtant il ne m'a pas souhaité notre anniversaire. D'habitude, il n'oublie jamais, mais là, aujourd'hui, rien. C'est simple, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée. Ça fait 5 ans que j'apprends, chaque jour à me tenir et parler correctement. Malgré cette ambiance chaleureuse ça fait aussi 5 ans que chaque nuit, je fais ce même cauchemar. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, gardant pour moi cet affreux film qui passe et repasse en boucle dans ma tête.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce songe. D'abord, je me trouve dans un bar, l'ambiance y est sympa. Chacun joue, rit et parle avec tout le monde. Quand une explosion retentit, nous projetant contre le mur. Après je me vois dans les cachots, ayant l'apparence d'une enfant de 15 ans. Mon rêve ce finit toujours pareil. Je vois cet homme, au regard froid, me sourire sadiquement, puis il m'embrasse de force et je ne peux l'en empêcher. Il me viole et je ne peux bouger. Puis il part me laissant là, seule et encore emplie de son abominable semence. Et je me réveille.

Personne n'est au courant mais je connais mon nom, le vrai je veux dire. Je m'appelle Angie, Angie Clairwood, cousine d'Alec et nièce de Renée et Gérard Clairwood. Mais j'ai peur de lui avouer, peur car je l'aime. Pas comme on aime un frère, un cousin ou un père mais comme on aime un amant, un mari, un homme. Alors je garde tout pour moi, je me tais et laisse ma famille dans l'ignorance.

Ils s'inquiètent, je le sais, mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon ? De toute façon ils considèrent _"Angie" _comme leur fille adoptive et en contrepartie _elle _doit les considérer comme ses parents. Je ne peux pas les laisser savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, les viols, le manque de nourriture, de sommeil, d'eau...

Et pourtant, je me meurs lentement, de par le fait d'aimer mon cousin et de mes souvenirs. Le soir venu, je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. J'ai du mal à me coucher, redoutant mes rêves à venir et puis... Ce soir, j'ai l'affreuse impression que si je m'endors, jamais je me réveillerais. Mais est-ce si grave, de ne pas se réveiller? N'est-ce pas mieux si, justement, je peux dormir pour l'éternité? Dès que ma tête touche le traversin, je m'endors d'un sommeil profond.

**OoO ... OoO**

Voila pour le premier chapitre, normalement le deuxième sortira la semaine prochaine!

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, Voici la suite de "J'étais seule mais un ange m'a sauvé"!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, laissez moi un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**OoO ... OoO**

Je m'appelle Alec, Alec Clairwood. I ans un drame s'est produit. Ma "petite sœur adoptive", ma cousine de sang que nous avons recueilli a sa naissance car ma tante est morte durant l'accouchement, donc ma petite "sœur" mon univers, ma raison de vivre, a disparu dans la nature. Angie, mon petit ange est partit. Ca fait maintenant 7 ans que je la cherche, 7 ans que je tremble de peur de la retrouver morte et de devoir l'annoncer à mes parents, 7 ans que quand je me lève ma première pensée est pour elle et la dernière est une prière pour son bonheur.

Aujourd'hui j'entends parler d'un noble ayant beaucoup d'esclave dans un village voisin. C'est un petit noble, je vais donc aller lui faire une petite visite de _"courtoisie"_ avec quelques un de mes soldats. Quand j'arrive devant sa villa, j'ai envie de vomir, des dizaines de femmes sont là, à moitié nue et pleine d'ecchymoses. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ma sœur n'est pas tombée entre leurs mains.

Bizarrement après avoir décimé a nous tout seuls -il faut dire que nous ne sommes que six- la quasi-totalité de ses soldat, nous arrivons très facilement à nous retrouver face à face avec le petit_ "roi"._ Le reste de ses soldat me regarde avec crainte et respect avant de s'enfuir en voyant la tête de ce crétin _"royal" _tomber dans une expression de douleur son corps se vidant petit a petit de son sang. Toutes les femmes, elles, me regardent avec admiration, bonheur mais une parcelle de peur subsiste dans leurs yeux.

-Fuyez mes amis, moi je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans les autres pièces.

-Sir, il y a une jeune femme dans un cachot, s'exclame une ancienne esclave, ne regardant que ses pieds.

Je vérifie les chambres du haut, les cuisines, la bibliothèque et vient le tour des cachots, mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement. J'ai peur. Et si c'est elle, et si elle est morte dans ces cachots humides ou pires et si je ne retrouve d'elle qu'un corps disloqué tant les tortures de cet être immonde l'ont blessé. Le bruit de mes pas résonne tel un le canon des armes en guerre, me donnant des sueurs froides. Les battements de mon cœur m'assourdissent et ma respiration s'accélère. Je tremble de part en part.

Le grincement de la porte retentis quand elle s'ouvre dévoilant ainsi une jeune femme dont les vêtements en lambeau ne cachent en rien sa peau ivoire. Je ne peux la regarder et lui dit de me suivre. On avance dans les couloirs sans échanger une seule parole. Je me retourne régulièrement pour vérifier qu'elle suit. Elle a l'air de souffrir à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Je ne peux pas la laisser souffrir et reviens la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle est si légère que je devine aisément qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Quand on arrive dans la cour, je vois son visage se décomposer en voyant les quelques corps des soldats démembrés. Je me dépêche de la sortir de là. Voulant changer de sujet, je lui demande son nom.

-Un nom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ?

Son expression est pareille à celle d'un enfant, naïf et innocent. Sa voix, si pur, tranche avec l'horreur qui nous entoure. Je ne peux que rire devant son air si candide.

-Tu es un Ange, un Ange déchu. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras "Angie". Ça te plait ? Moi je m'appelle Alec, Alec Clairwood. Dit moi Angie, pourquoi étais-tu là ? Dans ces cachots ?

L'appeler Angie me fais trembler. Elle a tout oublié, jusqu'à son nom. Mais que lui a-t-on fait ? Ma dernière question à l'air de la perturber. Soudain, son visage s'inonde de larme, troublant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux bleutés. Je la sers contre moi en lui chuchotant que je suis là et que plus personne ne lui fera du mal. Elle me regarde, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux et je lui souris avant de monter dans notre carrosse.

Une fois installé, je la sens se blottir contre moi, sa respiration devenant lente et régulière et moi, je la regarde dormir, lui caressant les cheveux tout en profitant de sa présence. Elle m'a tellement manquée. Père et mère vont être si soulagé de savoir que je l'ai retrouvé. Une fois de retour à la villa je la couche dans mon lit et sort discrètement de a chambre pour aller lui chercher à manger.

Je reviens quelques minutes après et la vois recroqueviller sur elle-même, son dos secoué de sanglots. Je pose rapidement le plateau et la prend dans mes bras, la berçant, tandis qu'elle s'accroche à moi. Je me souviens que petite, pour la consoler, je lui chantais une chanson, alors c'est ce que je fais. Je fredonne quelques notes.

-Angie, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses rester ici, avec moi, pour toujours.

Elle me sourit au travers de ses larmes. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rester ensemble.

5 ans plus tard

5 ans. 5 ans de torture physique et psychique. 5 ans que je me débats pour ne pas aller la voir et tout lui avoué: mon amour pour elle, notre lien de parenté, notre enfance... Je l'évite le plus possible, la laissant au bon soin de mes parents alors que je lui avais promis qu'on ne se séparerait jamais. Mais comment faire quand la femme que vous aimez reste dans vos bras et vous n'avez pas le droit d'exprimer vos sentiments ?

Cela fait 5 ans que chaque nuit, je me lève pour aller la voir alors qu'elle se débat avec ses démons intérieurs. Je ne sais qu'elle est son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, mais il doit être affreux au vus de ses hurlements. Ceux-là même qui me font froid dans le dos. A des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle se souvient de tout. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je passe mes journées dehors, à cheval, pour essayer d'oublier.

Pourtant quand je rentre, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne sais pourquoi mais mes pas me conduisent malgré moi, à la chambre de mon Ange. J'ouvre doucement sa porte et la vois dans son lit, ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Je m'approche doucement et m'assois à ses côtés. Ma main caresse lentement sa joue et descend vers son coup. Il faut que je m'arrête, je le sais, mais ne peux rien faire.

Soudain je me sens tomber tandis qu'Angie se retrouve à califourchon sur moi, m'enlaçant, sa tête plongée dans mon cou.

-Tu es enfin venu me voir, Alec. Tu m'as énormément manqué.

Je la serre contre moi et dépose un baiser papillon dans son cou. Ce n'est que quand je la sent se tendre que je réalise la porter de mon geste et me fustige pour cela.

-Alec ?

-Oui ? Dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je... J'ai envie de... de faire quelque chose, mais... mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier.

-Essaye touj..., lui répondis-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe en apposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Notre baiser est doux, tendre, mais en même temps assez rude, comme pour nous assurer que tout cela est réel. Elle fait glisser ses mains autour de ma nuque tandis que mes propres mains s'encrent à ses hanches. Lentement, j'échange nos positions et me redresse. Tout juste pour me séparer de ses lèvres sans décoller nos corps l'un de l'autre.

-Angie, sais-tu ce que nous faisons et ce que cela entraîne ?

-Oui mais je ne veux plus être séparé de toi !

Je remets ma tête dans son cou, léchant, mordillant et embrassant cette peau douce et tendre. Le reste de la nuit nous appartient alors autant en profiter.

OoO … OoO

Lorsque je me réveil, Angie n'est plus là. Je suis seul dans ce grand lit froid. Je me relève rapidement, vérifiant dans tous les coins de la chambre si mon Ange est là. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la douce silhouette de cet être angélique. Puis elle remarque que je suis éveillé et me saute dessus.

-Enfin réveiller mon beau prince charmant !

-Et oui, petite princesse.

Nous restons ainsi, allongés sur son lit, pendant quelques minutes. J'ai peur, et si elle ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse. Et si quand je lui avouerai qui je suis elle me rejetai...

-Angie.

-Chut Alec. Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose.

-Hum...

-Je t'aime. Pas comme un ami, un frère mais comme un amant ou l'homme de ma vie car c'est ce que tu es: L'homme de ma vie. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas car on est cousin et qu'on a été élevé ensemble mais c'est ce que je ressens et je ne veux plus cacher mes sentiment. Je me souviens de tout.

Dire que je suis seulement surprit serait un euphémisme. Comment ça elle se souvient de tous, depuis quand? Pourquoi? Comment a-t-elle fait? Attendez, elle m'aime... Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus me réveil...

-Aie, mais sa vas pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

-Te connaissant, tu étais surement en train de penser que c'est un rêve alors je te prouve que non, tu ne rêves pas.

Je la regarde me sourire et l'embrasse, c'est fou comme je l'aime.

OoO 1 ans plus tard OoO

Cela fait 1 an que l'on est ensemble. 1 an de pur bonheur dans les bras de celle que j'aime. Bizarrement mes parents ont plutôt bien prient le fait que nous nous aimions et que nous voulions vivre ensemble.

-Des que tu l'a vu on a su que ce serait la femme de ta vie. Tu l'as regardais toujours avec un amour sans borne et des qu'elle avait besoin d'aide tu accourais. Et même quand tout le monde avait perdu tout espoir de la retrouver toi tu n'as pas abandonnée et si sa se n'est pas la preuve d'amour la plus sincère au monde... Qu'ils nous avaient dit, nous laissant bouche bée tous les deux, un rougissement s'étalant sur mes joues.

I semaine, Mon Ange à accoucher de notre petite fille. Ce petit être qui lui ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eaux, si ce n'est les yeux. Elle a mes yeux bleus tandis que ceux d'Angie sont verts. Ce petit cœur s'appelle Maïlys. Depuis que je vis au grand jour mon amour pour Angie, ma vie est parfaite. Et aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes et pour rien au monde je changerai mes anciennes décisions.

**OoO Fin OoO**

**Voici la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus dit moi tout dans une review, ce qu'il faut améliorer, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez détesté...**

**Karou: Merci pour cette remarque j'ai corriger vite fait ces fautes! **


End file.
